


Protection Racket

by crumplelush



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Magneto's reaction to finding out all the horrible things that happened to Tommy in juvie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection Racket

**Author's Note:**

> Murder, suicide and violence are all referenced but none happen "on screen" so to speak. Told from Magneto's perspective.

He understands why it was kept from him, why he was never told about his grandson’s horrific treatment at the hands of these loathsome humans. It’s purely an accident that he knows now, he was never meant to find out. 

He doesn’t tell Thomas, doesn’t want to reawaken difficult memories. Erik is all too aware of how deep those wounds can go. He has a feeling that Wanda is aware of his plans, and while she would never say it out loud, she is probably glad that someone is going to make sure they pay for what they’ve done to her child.

Only the person to make them pay is not Erik. He’s too late. He hunts them down, one by one, and finds them already cold and in the ground. All died in circumstances that didn’t look suspicious in the least to an outsider. Tragic accidents mostly, with the odd suicide here and there. The fact that all 40 deaths occurred within the space of a month is the only clue that someone else is responsible. Clearly another inmate of that terrible place had gotten there some time prior.

Erik returns to New York, emotionally conflicted. He’s grateful that he didn’t have to take another life, saddened that he didn’t get to exact revenge for Tommy’s mistreatment, confused as to who could have done it - so carefully as to not leave any trace.

It’s only much later, when he’s explaining to his family that he’d been travelling the country that the penny drops and he realises. Tommy’s new boyfriend’s head shoots up when Erik is listing place names he’s been in the last few months, and when Erik sees the recognition dawn in Noh Varr’s eyes then awareness blooms in his own mind. Of course.

Noh talks to him, later. Erik promises that he’ll never tell another soul, especially not Tommy. He would only blame himself after all. And Erik thanks Noh. 

“I couldn’t walk on this planet knowing that they were out there too” Noh says, and that’s all the explanation needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crumplelush over on tumblr too if you want to send me and prompts or just have a chat. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Truth was the one he never for a chance would have guessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978199) by [William_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus)




End file.
